The present invention relates to a head-up display apparatus integrated with a cluster, and more particularly, to a head-up display apparatus integrated with a cluster which is capable of expanding the field of vision of a driver and enhancing space utilization.
In general, a head-up display (HUD) is a system that displays a virtual image including various vehicle information on a windshield glass of a vehicle so as to enable a driver to check the vehicle information while keeping eyes forward when driving the vehicle.
A combiner-type head-up display is typically configured such that a combiner retracted in the vehicle is deployed when needed. According to the orientation of an optical apparatus corresponding to space for installation of the head-up display in the vehicle, there are a horizontal combiner head-up display and a vertical combiner head-up display.
The cluster is provided on a front around a driver's seat of the vehicle to display various information related to the vehicle driving, information on the operation status of various devices including an engine, a warning message and the like, with characters or figures. The cluster is equipped with a plurality of gauges and indicators.
For example, there are provided a speedometer indicating the instantaneous speed of the vehicle, a tripmeter, an odometer, an RPM speedometer indicating the revolution per minute of the engine, a fuel gauge indicating the residual quantity of fuel, a coolant thermometer indicating the temperature of coolant and others. In addition, a brake warning light, a seat-belt warning light, an anti-lock brake system (ABS) warning light and the like are displayed.
Conventionally, necessary information is distributed to two products, namely, the head-up display and the cluster when the vehicle is driven, thus blocking a driver's field of vision. Further, since the respective products are independently installed, a structure is complicated and space utilization is poor.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-2003-0000536 published on Jan. 6, 2003 and entitled “Head-up Display Apparatus for Vehicle”.